Inamorata
by Watashi wa Ame desu
Summary: "...Broken and used, revenge is sweet for Naruto. However, love conquers the blonde's heart and caused him his death, leaving the two men who loved him..." FULL SUMMY INSIDE. I DO OWN NARUTO.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Then a teen Naruto was courted by his classmate Sasuke, who was head over heals for him, but refused to be with the black haired teen saying he didn't love him as a lover, or so he first thought. It was when the girl named Sakura was introduced to Naruto that he began to realize something, but then he did not pay heed to his confused feelings. Years passed and Naruto became a fine man with a decent job. He met Itachi, who reminded him of someone he can hardly remember, and they both became lovers. All was well with Naruto and Itachi until the past haunted the former and left alone by the latter. Broken and used, revenge is sweet for Naruto. However, love conquers the blonde's heart and caused him his death, leaving the two men who loved him.**

* * *

 _ **"A story of a young man falling in love with another young man courting him without realizing it."**_

* * *

 **Inamorata: The Advent (Naruto)**

* * *

A sigh escaped a pair of lips as he, a teenage boy with spiky blonde hair and tanned skin, regarded someone across from him with his pair of cornflower blue eyes. He was currently sitting in one of the tables in the library surrounded by books and notes, and wore his typical public high school uniform; white polo and khaki pants, and a pair of black school shoes. Closing the book he was reading, he said, "I appreciate the things you've done so far, ya'know. But, Sasuke...please stop doing these things for now. I need to focus on my studies. I don't have time for this." he pleaded.

Sasuke, another teenage boy with short dark hair that framed his face and had a fair skin tone, who sat across from the blonde, placed his boquet of red roses on the table and leaned forward. "Just say you love me, too, and I'll stop my courting to you...Na-ru-to."

The blonde, now known as Naruto, huffed in exhasperation. "If I did you'd stick your self on me 24/7."

"That's a probability, but you know I won't do anything that you don't like."

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke." Naruto shook his head. "For starters, you're already doing the one of the things I don't like."

"What? Courting you?" Sasuke's eyebrow raised.

"Yes! That!" Naruto glared halfheartedly.

"What's wrong with that, Naruto? I love you and I mean it. We're already seniors and I've been courting you since first year." said the dark haired teen as he leaned back on his seat.

"Well...it was so subtle at first that no one had noticed. Until recently you started molesting me every chance you got, and now you are courting me. God...must I put up a lot because of you." the blonde groaned whilst rolling his eyes and running a hand on his face, and dropped his head on the table.

Sasuke watched Naruto for a moment, his lips pulling up a little, before his eyes drifted on to the flowers. He picked it up, and said, "Very well then. Just answer me this question honestly." he paused and looked to see Naruto peeking up at him. "Tell me, Naruto. Do you feel the same way as I do to you?"

Naruto pondered for half a minute on what to answer. Straightening up, he finally said, "No. I don't quite feel anything except comaraderie between us."

"Really?"

Naruto nodded.

Sasuke sighed. "Okay. So long then."

The blonde watched the other stood up pushing the chair back and turned around for the exit. Letting out another sigh, Naruto resumed on reading, but found out he had lost the will to continue now that he felt bothered. _I don't really feel anything for him. He's my close friend...nothing more and nothing less..._

 **~Inamorata~**

 _...but, why do I feel this way? My chest tightens._

It had been almost three weeks since Sasuke had stopped courting Naruto, yet they remained friends and the blonde was glad of that. However, what he saw broke something that had yet to awaken inside him.

Classes had ended, and Naruto had walked out of the campus. On his way home though he had passed by an alley that was at least 200 meters from school, and had seen something from the corner of his eye that had caught his attention. He had taken a few steps back to check what was in the alley when he saw _him_.

Naruto saw Sasuke kissing a girl he did not know.

 _Why does it hurt? I don't love him that way, do I?_

The blonde teen stood on his spot, frozen. He did not see the world but Sasuke making out with a girl. Frowning at the scene and the unfamiliar sensations within him, Naruto shook his head briefly and walked away.

 **~Inamorata~**

"Hey, Naruto." called Sasuke as he sat on Naruto's desk. Once the blonde looked up, he said, "I want you to meet my girlfriend, Sakura." introducing a pink haired girl who stood by Sasuke with a smile.

Naruto feigned his surprise as he gazed up at Sakura. "Wow...Sasuke, she's a beauty." he told the dark haired teen without tearing his eyes off the girl.

"I know right. She's a catch!" Sasuke smirked.

Turning his attention to Sasuke, Naruto said, "Though I didn't expect you to replace me in your heart this easily."

"What? You jealous?" Sasuke raised an elegant eyebrow at Naruto with a lopsided smirk.

Before the blonde could answer, Sakura interrupted them, inquiring, "Were you two an item?"

"No! We're not!" Naruto shook his head in alarm.

"Of course we are not. I used to court him, but I grew tired of him avoiding me so here I am with you. And, I don't regret it." said Sasuke. Just then, the door opened and in walk was their teacher, and everyone went to their respective seats.

The lesson went on smoothly, however, Naruto could not focus. He was disturbed. He knew what Sasuke had said was not the whole truth. He knew and believed Sasuke did not grow tired of him. Also, he was thinking of how he trully felt.

Growing up alone, Naruto could not identify what love is and so it left him hurt without knowing it consciously.

Naruto loved Sasuke, but did not know it.

 **~Inamorata~**

Since she was introduced to Naruto, Sakura had been hanging out with him whenever there was Sasuke. At first it bothered Naruto, feeling jealous all of a sudden when he saw Sasuke with Sakura. The blonde thought he was simply jealous of the attention Sakura was receiving from Sasuke since he was too used to the dark haired teen stalking him before. But, now that it was gone Naruto felt left out.

Unable to let go of the bond Naruto had with Sasuke, he went on with his life as though nothing had changed. He and Sasuke still talked like friends only with the additional one in their circle. The blonde watched as the dark haired teen fell in love more with the pink haired young lady, which was being reciprocated until he accepted the fact that Sasuke had finally moved on from him.

Eventually, Naruto grew to like Sakura as an older sister.

The pink haired girl proved her self to be an honest-typed person. She was also caring for her friends, and was a thoughtful young lady. And so, Naruto liked her for his brother-liked friend, Sasuke.

Graduation day soon came and Naruto, who was in his black toga with red-orange cords, was standing alone by a tree, watching as his batch mates laughed with their families whilst he kept his own smile that was dimming. The blonde teen had no awards, but it was alright with him.

 _I wish mom and dad were here celebrating my graduation day despite me not receiving any award. Just them being present would be enough to make my day._

"Hey, Naruto!"

Having been snapped out of his train of thoughts, Naruto turned to his left and saw Sasuke approaching him leisurely. Seeing the dark haired young man alone made the blonde feel butterflies fluttering in his stomach and his mind filled with swirling lines. He barely noticed his smile brightening at the sight of Sasuke.

"C'mon join me in the pictorial." said Sasuke as he stopped before Naruto, who nodded his head absentmindedly.

Sasuke then grabbed Naruto's right wrist with his left hand and pulled the blonde to wherever he liked; taking pictures of them two together with their diplomas and Sasuke's medals and some times they were joined by Sakura and their other classmates and teachers. They also went out to celebrate the day of their graduation; eating, drinking, talking, and laughing. Soon, they all parted their ways, bidding good byes to their friends, and Sasuke and Naruto fell down on their beds away from each other.

* * *

 **This and the second chapters are prolouge. The real story will begin in the third chapter.**

 **In this chapter, The Advent, showed Naruto's side. Next chapter, The Chain, will showcase Sasuke's side. I'm thinking of adding Sakura's in the third chapter... I can't decide on that yet. I need your opinions on this.**

 **And... I'm sorry! I really need to complete my other stories, but I can't help it if I write a new one. I just write whatever I feel like to. Geez... I desperately need some motivation to continue and hopefully finished my incomplete stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: I SHOULD HAVE PUT A WARNING ON FIRST CHAPTER, BUT I FORGOT. SO HERE IT IS. THIS STORY IS OBVIOUSLY YAOI. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN YOU ARE WELCOME TO NOT PROCEED ON READING. IF YOU ARE TO CRITICIZE THEN FEEL FREE TO DO SO, BUT PLEASE DO NOT USE WORDS THAT CAN OFFEND OR CURSE WORDS. THERE MAY BE SOME READERS THAT HAD READ MY OTHER STORIES AND IF YOU NOTICE I DON'T USE CURSE WORDS WHEN NARRATING, EXCEPT WHEN THE CHARACTER IS SPEAKING. THANK YOU!**

* * *

 **Summary: Then a teen Naruto was courted by his classmate Sasuke, who was head over heals for him, but refused to be with the black haired teen saying he didn't love him as a lover, or so he first thought. It was when the girl named Sakura was introduced to Naruto that he began to realize something, but then he did not pay heed to his confused feelings. Years passed and Naruto became a fine man with a decent job. He met Itachi, who reminded him of someone he can hardly remember, and they both became lovers. All was well with Naruto and Itachi until the past haunted the former and left alone by the latter. Broken and used, revenge is sweet for Naruto. However, love conquers the blonde's heart and caused him his death, leaving the two men who loved him.**

* * *

 _ **"A story of a man trying to break his mistakes, not anticipating of what the consequences would be."**_

* * *

 **Inamorata: The Chain (Sasuke)**

* * *

Sasuke, now a fresh university graduate, sprawled on his bed and stared at the moving ceiling fan. He watched as the thing turn round and round without blinking despite him getting teary eyed as the wind the ceiling fan produced hit him gently. It had been exactly four years since his high school graduation and he had last seen Naruto. Pondering on that lingering thought, Sasuke went deeper. He asked his self when, why, and how he had lost contact of Naruto. The man was pretty sure it began two or so days after their graduation, but why and how, he did not know. It only happened that way.

For four years in university, Sasuke and Sakura were together in most of their courses even though they were in different fields; Sasuke in Business Administration and Sakura in Chemistry. As the months passed by, Sasuke asked his self why he got Sakura as his girlfriend.

 _Because I planned to make him jealous._ The man thought and sighed almost inaudibly through his nose. _It worked, but not in the way I would want it. And, before I knew it I fell in love with Sakura. Turns out...it's only a fleeting moment._

Sasuke stayed on his position for a while, before he got up and changed his black trousers and white button up shirt into a more comfortable brown checkered shorts and gray round-neck shirt from the closet.

 **~Inamorata~**

After turning on the TV for afternoon show, Sasuke made his way to the sofa and sat on it. He had came back from submitting his application form in some office and now he was relaxing. However, his relaxation was short lived when his phone vibrated. Reaching in his left pant pocket, Sasuke fished out his phone and read the caller I.D.

"Sakura..." Sasuke breathed out and sighed, before answering the call. "Yes?"

 **"Sasuke!"** exclaimed Sakura in the other line that made Sasuke pull his phone briefly. **"Why couldn't I reached you this past week?"**

"I'm sorry. I was busy."

 **"Oh! That's right. You were applying for a job, weren't you?"**

"Yeah."

 **"So, if you're free now we could go out. What do you think?"**

"Sounds good."

 **"Alright. How about tonight at 7pm in Blue Cafe?"**

"...okay. I'll get you around 6:30."

 **"Hm! Bye Sasuke! Love you!"**

"Yeah. Me too." Sasuke sighed again after hanging up as he pocketed his phone. "What am I doing?" he run a hand on his hair and face in exhasperation. "I should break up with her and look for him..."

 **~Inamorata~**

 _...but I couldn't._ Sasuke found his self thinking. _I couldn't break up with her._ Currently, he was sitting in front of Sakura on their date, watching the woman without truly seeing her spoke enthusiastically and ate happily.

Sasuke idly wondered if he it was the right place and time to tell Sakura of what he was thinking. _I really dislike it when I'm in a bind. I can't go on with this guilt of using her before any longer._

"So, what do you think, Sasuke?" asked Sakura with a huge smile on her face, waiting expectantly at Sasuke.

The dark haired man blinked in surprised as he was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts upon hearing his name. "I'm sorry, Sakura. What was it?" he asked, and noticed the woman's smile faltered.

Chuckling halfheartedly, Sakura told Sasuke to forget anything she had said.

"If you say so." Sasuke shrugged. _It's not the right time and place after all. I think it would be good to speak to her personally in her house._

 **~Inamorata~**

A smile slowly morphed on Sasuke's face as he stood in front of closed doors that he had his back on. The man wore dark purple button up shirt under gray suit, a pair of black slacks, and shoes. In his left hand was a brown folder with his resume, application letter, and bio-data. His application letter was approved and now he had to give his folder to the secretary.

It had been three days since his date with Sakura, and three days since he started avoiding the pink haired woman with an excuse of looking for a job.

 _Now that I have a work...it is time to face Sakura._

Sasuke got in his car on the driver's seat, and fished out his phone from the left pocket of his slacks. He fumbled on his phone's screen with his thumb, searching Sakura's number, which he dialled once found.

"Sakura." Sasuke spoke. "I'm going in your place within 30 minutes."

 **"Really!?"**

"Yeah. I have something important to tell you."

 **"Okay! I couldn't wait to see you again. I've missed you, Sasuke. I love you. You know that, right?"**

"Yeah. I got to go. Bye." and with that said, Sasuke hanged up.

After 28 minutes, Sasuke arrived at Haruno's residence. He had parked his car beside the gates, and had walked to ring the doorbell. For at least two seconds he waited before Sakura, who in her hot pink dress, came out.

"Hi, Sasuke! Come inside." said Sakura, opening the gate for Sasuke.

The two went inside and settled in the living area where Sakura had set up two glasses of lime juice and a plate of dark chocolate fudge with cherry tomato on top. Settling on the couch with Sasuke, Sakura asked, "So, what is this important thing you have to tell me, Sasuke? Did you finally found a job?"

"Yeah..." Sasuke replied quietly.

"Well, isn't that great? We should celebrate. Wait here, Sasuke I'm going t-" Sakura said as she stood, but was cut off when Sasuke grabbed her arm, telling her to wait.

"Please, sit down." Sasuke asked and Sakura obeyed. The man did not fail to see the woman turned serious when she saw his face. He had no idea what to say first, however, it would be good to start off with an apology. And so he said, "I'm sorry." holding Sakura's hands in his.

"What?" the woman could only blink. "What're you apologizing for?"

"Well... Sakura, I loved you." Sasuke looked into the other's eyes.

Chuckling a little, Sakura pulled her right hand to scratch on her cheek. "What did you eat, Sasuke? You're kind of acting unlike your self."

"Just-just hear me out first."

"Okay."

"I loved you, Sakura. I trully did. But... I can't handle this guilt anymore. Way back in high school before we graduated... I didn't plan to fall for you. I only approached you with the intention of making my long time crush jealous. My plan on making him jealous succeeded, but... I didn't think he would be so oblivious of so many things and he just accepted that you are my girlfriend. I want him to get jealous, confront me about our relationship, and then I would confess to him once again and break up with you soon. But...things didn't go as planned. I fell for you, and Naruto simply accepted us. Now though... I realize that my love for you is just fleeting. ...no. I'm sorry. What I mean is that... I only loved you because I have no one to turn my feeling to, but you. I'm sorry, Sakura... But, I love Naruto. I really do." Sasuke finished, and cringed when he noticed that Sakura was trembling in rage.

"I should be happy to hear that you fell for me, but hearing you that you used me before upsets me. But then, telling me that your love for me is just because you have no one to place that love to except me really makes me want to kill you..." Sakura snarled; her eyes were hidden.

 _I completely forgot how Sakura gets when she's mad._

"Am I just an excuse to you?" asked Sakura, tears falling down her cheeks that had Sasuke taken aback in shame.

"I'm sorry..." Sasuke whispered, and bowed his head in both remorse and shame.

"Get out before I break your handsome face."

"..."

"I said get out you jerk!"

Sasuke reluctantly let go of Sakura's hand and stood. He watched Sakura cry for a moment, feeling guilty, before walking out of her life forever...

 _...forever hopefully._


End file.
